Three Little Words
by DevilSlicer
Summary: All of that time traveling around on a ship must get really boring right? Isaac, Felix & Co. gotta find some way to entertain themselves. Valeshipping with Lighthouseshipping and tentative Steamshipping. Sequel to "The Burden of Guilt and Love."
1. Chpt 1: The One That Didn't Get Away

Hiya guys, due to requests, I decided to go with the idea for a sequel that I had. I'll try not to make the paragraphs so long this time, and this will not only focus on furthering Jenna and Isaac's relationship, I'll be building up some Lighthouseshipping as well. I might even throw in some steam if I feel like it.

Oh, and the reason why it took me so long to start writing again is because I've been playing Star Ocean 3. I just recently beat it and working towards the post-game dungeons, but I find that I have time to work on this story now. I really should be getting started on my summer homework right about now, but this sounded more fun, so I'm gonna procrastinate like always.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, the characters, or the storyline. This is for entertainment purposes only. =]

Anyway, without further ado, here's three little words.

Legend:

**Bold- **Emphasis/setting

_Italics- _Thoughts

[Brackets]- Psynergy

"Quotes"- Dialogue

(Parentheses)- Author's notes

* * *

**Chapter 1: The One That Didn't Get Away**

Three little words, on their own have little meaning, but when arranged in a specific order, have deep and powerful meaning. Change one word in that order to a different one, and you still get a deep and powerful meaning, but it of an opposite meaning. Careful who you say either collection of words to, as you may end up in an undesired situation….

* * *

Isaac glared down at the water beside the ship. He had been perched there for a couple hours now, fishing rod in hand. To his right, was a bucket filled with water, and nothing else.

"Yo! Any luck yet Isaac?" Isaac turned his head toward Garet, who was on the other side of the ship doing the same thing he was: trying to catch dinner.

Isaac shook his head in disappointment. Garet frowned, "What about you Felix?"

"Nothing here either." Felix was on a different side of the ship than the others. He seemed awfully irritated.

"Who's the moron who forgot about the food!" Piers kicked a nearby barrel. He was on another side of the ship, and he was about ready to snap.

"Hey, hey! Calm down a bit Piers. You gotta remember that so much was happening at the time." Ivan pleaded with the Mercury adept. Ivan was put in charge with steering the ship, while the four warriors tested their patience and wits with an ancient past time: fishing.

However, they weren't doing this for recreation. They had no choice, they had departed without bringing an ample supply of food. Amidst all the chaos that was caused by Isaac and Jenna, they had forgotten the most important part of the preparation.

Isaac looked around at the others with a somber look on his face. "I'm sorry…"

Piers suddenly jerked up, "Hey, hey, don't worry about it! It's no big deal, it's just these darn fish aren't biting!" Ever since Isaac ran off into the woods in Contigo, everyone was worried that he might do something reckless.

Isaac turned his attention towards his fishing pole and closed his eyes for a moment. _They've all been acting weird lately. They're being way too nice. They couldn't think I'd… go off like that again? Nah, it's probably just my imagination._

Isaac felt something jerk on his pole (that sounds wrong doesn't it?), and instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey! I got something!" Isaac gave a little tug on his pole (don't even…) to securely hook the fish, and began to reel it in.

Isaac felt huge resistance on the pole as he tried to reel it in. Whatever it was, it was massive! The resistance became a bit too much for Isaac, as it almost pulls him overboard.

Witnessing this, Garet, Felix, and Piers rush over to his aid. "1... 2... 3... PULL!" Felix yelled out the order. The four adepts combined their massive strength, and the fish was yanked out of the water.

They all watched in awe, including Ivan, as the fish flew over the four warrior's heads and plopped down on to the deck, flailing about. The fish must have been at least ten meters in length, and four in width.

Piers finally broke the silence, "**This will feed us for days!"** The other three continued to gaze at the massive catch; completely dumbstruck. Piers was at the point of excitement where tears started to emerge from his eyes. There were hints of drooling from the other three.

Isaac finally snapped out of it after about two minutes, "Gee, these mythril fishing rods were an awesome idea…" He began to stare at his fishing rod. He looked around at Felix and put a hand on his shoulder.

Felix turned his head toward his fellow Venus adept to see his grinning face, "Well, I think we should let those three down there know that they can finally start getting to work now."

Garet was the last to snap out of his hypnosis, "They've been down there for a long time." He put his hand up to his chin, and laid his other arm across his body in the cliché thinking pose. "Wonder what they're doing."

Isaac's eyes widened as a mischievous thought popped up into his head, "They might be plotting something against you, Garet."

"**What! Why me!"** a worried look spread across Garet's face like a tidal wave.

Isaac held up his shoulders as if shrugging and suggested in a mellow tone, "Why don't you tell me? Last time I checked, Mia was pretty upset with you. I overheard them talking about paying you back somehow. Why don't ya go stop them?" Isaac put his hands behind his back, and crossed his fingers.

At that moment, Garet darted below deck. Isaac winked at Felix and Piers, who in turn started to burst out laughing.

As if on cue, Garet ran back up on deck frantically; his hair was on fire and he was yelling, "Put it out! Put it out!" Isaac, Felix, Piers, and Ivan roared with laughter. "C'mon guys this isn't funny! Piers c'mon, help a guy out!" He was running across the deck trying to reach the fire, but his hair was standing up too tall for him to reach.

Piers was laughing too hard to aim his psynergy. [Douse] Miss. [Douse] Another miss. [Douse] Everything is a miss! Between laughs Piers managed a few words, "Sorry… Garet… Laughing… Too… Much…"

"**Someone help!"** Garet yelped, tears filling his eyes. Yet, he wasn't crying as badly as Felix, Isaac, Piers, and Ivan; they were still hysterically laughing and tears streamed down their eyes.

Again, as if on cue; [Douse] Mia, Jenna, and Sheba walked up on deck, giggling uncontrollably.

Garet let out a sigh of relief, as he pushed his hair away from his eyes. The water had put his hair down, covering his eyes. "That wasn't funny, not at all." He stormed down below the deck once more.

Jenna ran up to Isaac and lunged into his arms. "Isaac!" She seemed to be crying, but Isaac could tell she was faking. Her laughter in between sobs gave it away.

"Aww… Jenna, was dumb ol' Garet being mean to you again?" Isaac said in a cutesy voice, stroking her hair gently while pulling her in closer.

"Yeah, that's why I set his hair on fire." Jenna looked up and grinned at the blond Venus adept. She loved the way he smiled, the way his sapphire eyes seemed to gaze into her soul, pulling her in.

Isaac warmly smiled back. Jenna turned her head, and jumped at what she saw. "**Eep!" **Jenna pointed at the monstrosity that was now laying motionless in the middle of the deck. "What **is** that!"

"You didn't see it before? Gee, am I really that handsome that you can be oblivious to a monster fish?" Isaac teased.

"Oh, stop it!" color filled in her cheeks as she playfully pushed Isaac away.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Jenna once more and said, "Just like that fish over there, you're the one who didn't get away." Isaac smiled warmly and pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled away after a few moments, "I love you." Jenna's eyes had a sparkle in them, one that sent a tingling feeling through Isaac's whole body.

"I love you too Jenna." A large grin spread across Isaac's face.

"Oh, would you two get a room?" Mia rolled her eyes.

The couple turned their heads to look at Mia. "Aww, you feeling lovesick, sis?" Isaac grinned at her suggestively.

"Wh-what are you talking about!" Mia's eyebrows became slanted as she glared at Isaac.

Isaac instantly put his hands up in front of him in defense. This reaction has been automatic whenever anyone got mad at him. The person who made his body to react this way at first was none other than Jenna, whenever she got mad at him when they were younger. Of course she still occasionally gets angry at him, but ever since they reunited, Jenna has been unusually level headed.

"Oh uh n-nothing!" Isaac grinned nervously.

Mia rolled her eyes again, "C'mon Sheba, help me cut up this fish so we can bring it back into the kitchen."

No answer.

"Sheba?"

No answer.

Mia turned around to face Sheba, who was currently on Felix's back ruffling his hair. Felix seemed to be indifferent to this, but secretly, behind that stoic shell, he was enjoying every moment of it immensely.

Mia sighed, and looked up at the sky. She felt the sun's rays hit her face, warming her entire body, while the wind blew, her hair flowing like water into the sea breeze. "Typical."

Garet eyed her as the wind blew through her hair. _Wow._ That one word clubbed Garet's mind violently. Garet continued to gaze at her mindlessly, her cerulean hair mesmerized him.

Piers nudged Garet's elbow and snickered, "Heh, I see what's going on here."

Garet reeled back, surprised that Piers caught him staring at Mia. "Huh?" Garet tried to play dumb, but Piers easily saw through him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Piers' eyebrows raised up and down, suggestively.

At this point Garet started to frantically deny what Piers saw, repeatedly saying in different words that he was just spaced out staring off into space. Eventually, Garet started to chase Piers, Tom and Jerry style.

As Garet made a ruckus up on deck, Kraden emerged from the inside of the ship. "What's all this racket out here?"

Ivan face palmed himself as he couldn't help but speculate. He continued to watch the couple having their lovey-dovey moment, Mia just sitting there enjoying the scenery, Sheba trying to get Felix to notice her while he pretends to not care, Kraden standing there; clueless to what is going on, and Garet chasing down Piers.

Ivan sighed. _When is it gonna be someone else's turn to steer?  
_

_

* * *

_On hiatus until I have the time and inspiration to write. With school and all it's pretty tough. But I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading guys! Chapter 2 is about half finished by the way... hahaha._  
_


	2. Chpt 2: Who Put That Wall of Ice There?

Sorry for taking so long to update. I sorta just forgot all about this site until just recently when I wanted to read some more fanfics. I'll try to finish this story up this summer, and whether I'll be working on anything else in the future is unclear as of now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who Put That Wall of Ice There!**

"What. The. **Hell!"** Garet's eyes burned with rage. "How are we going to reach the lighthouse now! We're screwed! Game over man! It's the end of the world! Game over!"

"Calm down Garet. We'll find a way to get past this damn ice. We have to." Isaac closed his eyes and simulated within his mind possible solutions to this ordeal.

However, Isaac's attempt to quell Garet's pessimism was in vain. "Prox might as well say 'Goodbye, Weyard! Hello, Gaia Falls! We're doomed, I tell ya, DOOMED!"

The rest of the group merely stared in awe at the huge obstacle that lay in front of them. A monstrous wall of ice obstructed their path. The air was cold; so cold that any moisture on the ship had turned to frost, creating an extremely thin, white blanket across the deck. One had to watch their step, lest they end up swept off their feet rubbing their bottom to ease the pain.

"Oh, to hell with this. Jenna! Come help me blow this ice away!" Garet was ready to snap.

"Garet, we're all upset about the ice, but to try and melt this monster ice with just the two of us is crazy!" Jenna tried to talk some sense into the enraged Mars adept, but it was too late, he was already sending his strongest psynergy at the gigantic frozen wall.

[Pyroclasm] [Inferno] [Pyroclasm]... On and on, Garet wasted his efforts.

"Garet! Stop it! If you keep pushing yourself this hard, you're going to end up bed ridden for days!" Mia pleaded with Garet. She was obviously worried about his health, being the main healer of the group and all. Yet, the others could sense something a bit more in her concern. They all weren't exactly sure what they sensed, but it seemed better to just keep quiet about it.

The others all looked on and shook their heads, or gave themselves a nice, big facepalm.

Jenna shivered a bit, "Whew..." As if on cue, Isaac was immediately beside her, enveloping her in his arms. Jenna immediately felt a surge of warmth throughout her body. "Thanks!" Jenna cutely smiled at Isaac, who in turn reacted by pulling her in tighter.

Sheba saw this, and turned towards Felix tried the same move Jenna did.

_Oh geez, don't look Felix, don't look. But she's so cute... Oh, shut up! C'mooooon, just take a peek, just acknowledge her. No! Well you can't have her thinking you don't care about her existence at all, you're kinda the leader y'know. Shut up, this isn't about logic!_ (cookie if you get the reference)

Felix unintentionally looked over at Sheba, and then immediately looked away as soon as he realized what he did. _Damnit, happy now? Yes, very, very, very happy. Stop it, just stop it; are you trying to insult me!_ (Again, reference, cookie) Somehow, Felix was completely able to hide his argument with his inner self from the others...

Except for Sheba that is. Her, being the little mischievous trickster that she is, was mind reading Felix the whole time. "Hehehehehe." She let out a giggle that everybody heard.

Garet and Mia were still too occupied to care, Isaac and Jenna turned to look at her out of curiosity, the others looked at her with a puzzled expression, and Felix... Felix suspected that she had read his mind just now, and decided to not turn toward her just in case.

Sheba noticed everyone looking at her and promptly taunted them, "What are you looking at, ugly?"

The others merely rolled their eyes and turned away. Garet finally exhausted his psynergy, and Mia was struggling to hold up his heavy body.

"G-guys... HELP!" Piers immediately rushed over to her aid, but he still wasn't quite enough to lift him up.

"Aaahh! IVAN! FELIX, SOMEONE!" Mia and Piers' knees started to buckle under them.

Felix was still too busy with his thoughts to notice their cries for help, so Ivan went over to them.

"Sheesh! He's really heavy!" Ivan whined loudly.

"Ivan, you carry him by the legs, Mia, you get his head, and I'll lift up the middle of his body." They organized themselves in their planned way, let out a strained groan, and lifted him up and started toward below deck.

At this point, Kraden decided to finally speak up. "Felix."

No answer.

"FELIX!"

"AAAHH HUH!" Felix jumped. He was being oddly out of character, but Kraden paid no mind to it.

"You should man the wheel, and get us out of here before the ship freezes over."

Felix nodded in agreement. _Wait, why do I have to be the one to suffer out here in the cold? Gah, whatever, it'll give me some alone time to think. Did she really mind read me? Oh well... _Felix started walking towards the other end of the ship.

"Isaac, go get some rest. After we're out of this place, we're going to have you and Garet, if he is capable, on fishing duty again." The old man continued to spout out orders like a drill sergeant.

Isaac let out a sigh and nodded. He cringed at the idea of sitting there with nothing to do for hours on end.

Jenna looked at Isaac's sullen expression for a moment, and then asked, "What should I do Kraden?" Jenna seemed eager to help? No, that wasn't it. She seemed like she wanted to make sure of something.

"Well, unless Isaac catches something, do what you want." Kraden smiled, and walked below deck.

Jenna instantly perked back up and gripped Isaac's arm playfully. "I'll just keep you company while you fish!" She shivered a bit again, and the boat started to move.

Felix started up the boat and it was headed out. He called down to Jenna, "Jenna! You should head below deck, I don't want you catching a cold! Isaac, you should do the same! I don't want you getting my sister sick!"

"Alright, will do!" Isaac called back to Felix, who nodded in response. Isaac wrapped his right arm around Jenna, pulled her in, and walked her down below deck.

As they descended down the steps, Jenna tugged on Isaac's arm playfully to get his attention, "What are we gonna do until we're out of this place?"

"Wow, that's a good question... The usual I guess?" Isaac shrugged and grinned showing a hint of nervousness.

Jenna smiled warmly at him, and the two continued to walk down the quiet corridor towards Jenna's room.

**Back up on deck...**

Felix's thoughts ran rampant. _How are we gonna get past that huge wall of ice? That's the only way to Prox... Grr..._

**In the cabins...**

Garet's limp body landed on his bead with a thud. Piers was attempting to stretch his strained back, while Ivan rubbed his upper arms groaning in pain. Mia however, had already pulled up a chair and began tending to Garet, assessing the damage he did to himself while all riled up.

"What a dummy. He should be fine with a few hours of sleep." Mia stood up. She walked out of the room without another word with her arms crossed.

"What's up with her, huh?" Ivan said to Piers while pointing his thumb in the direction she went. Piers smiled nervously, a bit concerned because Mia was rarely annoyed, irritated, or angry, but when she was... Lets just say Piers learned his lesson after the first time he played the role of the human icicle for half a day.

"Lighten up, I've seen her angry face plenty of times to know that wasn't it!" Ivan reassured him. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find Isaac and Felix and discuss what the plan is." Ivan stretched out a bit as he left the room.

"..." Piers was at a loss on what to do. "I think I'll go bug Kraden."

**Jenna's room...**

_Dad... _A frown slipped out from Isaac's face as he thought of how that massive wall of ice postponed the day he would see his father even further.

"Isaac... What's wrong?" Isaac slowly rotated his head to see Jenna returning his frown. "Is it about your dad? You're worried aren't you?" Isaac silently nodded, and this made Jenna start thinking about her own parents.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Isaac broke the silence, "I'm gonna go talk to Felix about what we're going to do." He stood up and made his way over to the door of Jenna's room.

"Isaac, are you in here?" Ivan thoughtlessly barged into the room without any consideration on what the two lovebirds might have been doing at the time... Fortunately for him, they were not doing anything explicit. However, unfortunately for him... He had smashed the door right into Isaac's nose sending him back reeling, cupping his nose with both hands shouting out muffled curses in pain.

"Ivan... What have I told you about knocking!" A fireball was already blazing in Jenna's hand. Ivan knew he was in for it now.

"S-sorry! I j-just wanted to t-talk to Isaac and Felix ab-bout! AAAH!" Ivan ducked as a ball of destruction came hurtling towards his face. He then proceeded to dash out of the room, running towards the stairs leading up to the deck.

At that time Mia walked by. Her eyes shifting between the burning wood and the Mars Adept still sitting on her bed. "Seriously?" Mia rolled her eyes before dousing the flame. A few seconds later she disappeared from sight and the shutting of a door could be heard.

Isaac nervously smiled at Jenna, hoping his smile will cool the burning rage in her eyes. Her eyes made contact with his, and immediately softened. "Well... I'm off." Isaac chuckled.

"Make sure you come get me when we're no longer in danger of becoming human popsicles!" She smiled cutely. As Isaac walked out, he turned his head back to shoot her a smile as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The ending was a bit rushed, but after a year, the ideas for this story got buried underneath a lot of dust. It's gonna take some time for me to clean it all up. This chapter was 2/3 done for almost a whole year, so when I finally got around to finishing it, I wasn't too sure on how I wanted it to finish. I hope to get this updated again soon!


End file.
